


Forever in Your Mind

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Handcuffs (again), M/M, Soulmates share thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 5 - SoulmateAlex and Charlie share thoughts after their first kiss. No secret is safe anymore.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Forever in Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little struggle trying to write this one. It took me a while and I had to start over a few times, but I hope you like the outcome. It has been a great Chalex Week, but it's soon coming to an end. Enjoy!

Charlie has loved the idea of soulmates for as long as he remembered. His mother told him stories about how she met his father. The idea that after kissing your soulmates your thoughts are linked. The idea that you always be with your soulmate no matter what you are doing or where you are. That sounded amazing to Charlie. While Charlie was young his parents never verbally argued in front of him. They just talked in their head, about all their problems. Charlie grew up without his parents arguing, and he was grateful for that. Now Charlie is excited to find his own soulmate. 

Alex always wanted love but over the past few years he wasn’t sure if he deserved such things. After the drill, and he kissed Charlie it seemed like his world was exploding. It was like nothing that he had ever felt before. He had kissed Jessica, Winston, and Zach before, but none of those were anything like Charlie. When Tony came into the room Alex was shocked, but not as shocked as what he heard. “Fuck.” Alex heard Charlie, and turned around, but Charlie didn’t say anything. 

“What?” Tony was confused on the whole ordeal. Tony thought that something had happened, and unbeknown to Tony something did happen. 

“Charlie, did you say something?” Alex turned around and asked Charlie. Charlie only shook his head at Alex’s question. “Must just be the side effect of the incident,” Alex thought to himself. This time it was Charlie who was confused. He heard Alex, but his lips didn’t move and Charlie was pretty sure that Alex wasn’t a ventriloquist. 

“You know Alex as a ventriloquist would be hilarious.” Charlie chucked to himself at the thought of Alex doing a ventriloquist act. 

“Charlie, I’m not a ventriloquist.” Alex blatantly stated. Tony was beyond confused. To him no one had said anything for the past minute. Then it dawned on him. That was their first kiss, and they must be experiencing the shared thoughts. Tony chuckled to himself a bit, and watched as the rest of this played out. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Charlie was dumbfounded at Alex’s response. He swore that he said that in his head. Charlie notices Tony just watching the show in the corner. “Tony?” Tony knew that he had to put these two out of their misery. 

“You two are surprisingly slow, you know that?” They both gave him a perplexed look. Tony knew that he would have to be more blunt about what he meant. “You two are soulmates.” Tony loved that he got to be here as it happened. He never expected this to be so entertaining. The two just stared at each other. 

“That can’t be true, can it?” Charlie asked. He surely wouldn’t mind if Alex was his soulmate. He liked Alex, almost loved him. He was amazing, he was perfect. He was absolutely adorable. 

“Well, considering I can hear all your grossly cute thoughts, I would say it is. And yes Charlie, I think you’re cute too.” Charlie’s eyes watched Alex in admiration. His eyes dilated a bit, and he just stared at Alex. This day might’ve started out bad, but at least it ended better than he could’ve ever imagined. 

“Well I think that I’ll leave you two to your business. This is clearly very new and a lot to work out.” Tony headed out the door, and left the two to their thoughts. 

Alex was a bit shy at the thought that someone would be able to read his thoughts. “So...you want to get out of here?” Alex had no idea where they were planning to go, but he knew that he couldn’t stay in the school much longer. Charlie didn’t need to respond. Instead he grabbed Alex’s hand and they left. Driving around the city gave Alex a lot of time to think about everything. The shooting, the tapes, everything that Alex has ever done wrong in his life. Every single thing that Alex regrets comes to mind as he looks out the window of Charlie’s car. 

Charlie has to pull over at the thoughts. It was too much for him. A single tear falls from Charlie’s eye as Alex notices that the car has stopped. Alex instantly turns to see the tear falling from the quarterback’s eye. Guilt takes over him. He wipes away the tear, but doesn’t do much more. Alex wanted to give him a hug, but wasn’t sure if he should. Charlie leans over and holds Alex. 

This soulmate thing is new to Alex. He knew that Charlie, just experienced two years of his life in about an hour. “Charlie,” Alex starts off slowly. “I’m sorry that you had to hear all of that. All of me.” Alex knew that Charlie was too good for this world. He shouldn’t have to be subjected to the dark depths of Alex’s mind. Alex removed Charlie’s arms and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the driver’s door. He leaned in and pulled Charlie out of the car, locking it behind him. Charlie leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder and they started walking. They ended up at a bench, Charlie’s head still on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Charlie doesn’t deserve this,” Alex thought to himself. This made Charlie pull Alex in a bit closer. Charlie didn’t think or say anything, but Alex knew what Charlie was doing. He didn’t need to read his mind to know that Charlie wanted the best for Alex. 

A few days have passed. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as things were for the students at Liberty. Charlie and Alex got used to the mindreading that they shared. It took a long time, and they both heard things that they rather have not heard, but it was okay. Charlie wouldn’t let Alex push him away, and there was no way for him to get away from that conversation. 

“So you want to watch a movie?” Alex nodded in response, still curious why Charlie would waste energy even talking at this point.

They ended up at Alex’s house and watched whatever they could find. They weren’t really going to watch the movie, they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company. Part way through the movie the main character was flirting with someone. Being romantic with flowers and balloons. 

“I wonder if Alex would like that? Maybe even get me to second base.” Charlie was curious about how far Alex would let him take it. 

“No Charlie I will not let you get to second base.” Charlie was lost in his own thought that he forgot that Alex was sitting right next to him and can hear his thoughts. Charlie was timid. Alex was thinking all the random things. Like when his dad would get back. His dad was a cop. Now Charlie was a bit scared. His dad had a gun, and handcuffs. Handcuffs.

“Charlie. Stop I can hear you thinking. We are not going to steal my dad’s handcuffs to fulfil your sexual fantasy. And no I do not have a cops outfit.” Charlie was disappointed at his boyfriend's instant rejection of his idea, but he still couldn’t help the thoughts of Alex in a cop outfit, and handcuffs. 

“Charlie if you could want to be handcuffed so much I can call my dad. He would be more than willing to throw you in a cell.” Chalire shook his head in response cuddling closer to his boyfriend. Alex put an arm around his football player. Kissing the top of his head as if he was a child. This is going to be an adventure. Alex could only imagine the thoughts when the time comes where one of them is horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more days of Chalex Week. That makes me kinda sad, but I hope you liked the story. Handcuffs are just going to be their thing at this point for me. It just fits in my opinion. I hope you all have a great day and see you tomorrow!


End file.
